We postulate that there are super-control systems in the bacteria cell (perhaps about 20), each of which involves large numbers of genes and enzymes that are related in a functional sense (the domain), and each of which is controlled by a signal molecule, the alarmone, for the particular domain. The synthesis of alarmone is coupled to a particular stress in the bacteria (e.g., ppGpp accumulates when translation stops) and the alarmone then serves to rebalance the cell metabolism (economy) in response to the particular stress. Our main objectives are: 1. To identify as many of these alarmones and their domains as possible; 2. to establish the nature of the promoters in the DNA of genes and operons as related to the requirements of the multicomponent alarmone system; 3. To show that these alarmones work at other levels of control within a cell in addition to transcription control at promoters: likely points are enzyme inhibition and activation, and translational inhibition and activation; 4. To establish how minor bases in tRNA (such as pseudouridine) relate to these supercontrol systems.